


Resource Sharing

by rsadelle



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: Q experiences what it means when James says he and Alec share everything.





	

Q half-wakes when the bed dips. "James?"

"No, Alec."

Q is not always at his best when he first wakes, so it takes a moment for that to penetrate his mind. Then he turns and squints in the dark at a shape that is similar to, but decidedly not, James. Q props himself up on one elbow. "006, what are you doing here?"

006, Alec, gently pushes him down. "James's assignment is going to take some time. He left me instructions to take care of you."

There was a conversation Q and James had about that. Q had been on his hands and knees at the time, with James's cock in his arse and James's fingers in his mouth. Then James took his fingers out of Q's mouth, which Q protested with a whine.

"Oh, you do like that, don't you?" James bent farther over Q and mouthed at his neck. "Wait until Alec gets back. We'll let you suck him while I fuck you, and maybe then you'll be satisfied."

Q got stuck on the idea of being in the middle like that before he made the connection with reality. "006?"

"Mmm." James nipped at Q's earlobe. "We share everything."

Then Q shuddered and James went back to fucking him and the conversation seemed unimportant in light of both that and the fact that 006 was on a long-term assignment.

It seems more important now. Q struggles to figure out what to do with all of this.

"Go back to sleep," Alec says. He settles into bed next to Q, and then he pulls Q against his chest just like James does.

Q really is tired, and he's conditioned to find this the perfect position for sleep.

*

He wakes in the morning not to his alarm but to the smell of tea being waved under his nose. Q opens his eyes to see Alec smiling gently at him through the steam of a cup of tea.

"Good morning," Alec says. He waits for Q to sit up before pushing the tea into his hands. "Breakfast will be ready by the time you're dressed."

Q blinks after him as Alec leaves the bedroom. Then he sips his tea, which is Earl Grey and perfectly prepared. Q is more than capable of doing any number of things before his first cup of tea, but he much prefers not to. And this is a much more pleasant way to wake up than his alarm.

There is breakfast waiting for him by the time he's dressed, and Alec runs a hand over his shoulders as he passes Q to retreat into the bedroom.

Alec comes out fully dressed before Q finishes eating. Q squints at him a bit, something about Alec's clothing catching his attention.

"Is that James's suit?"

"Yes." Alec shakes his cuffs into place with the same movement James uses. "We share everything."

Q chooses to ignore the implications of that in favor of finishing his breakfast and letting Alec usher him out the door and into a car Q recognizes as one of his.

*

He gets used to Alec taking up much of the space in his life that he's used to James occupying. Alec makes sure he eats, shuffles him out of the office and into bed when he thinks Q has been working too long, and holds him close at night. Alec's suits take up residence in the wardrobe alongside James's. There are differences. Alec drinks vodka instead of scotch. He has a different preferred sleeping pill. His sense of humor is broader. On the whole, however, there is much about Q's life that is the same with Alec there instead of James.

Then Q has an absolute shit of a day, complete with two international incidents and a server failure that leave him vibrating with pent-up tension he can't vent on his mostly blameless staff. It comes out when Alec tries to placate him with his choice of dinner.

"I do not bloody _care_ what we have for dinner," he snaps.

"Someone's feeling stroppy," Alec drawls.

"You," Q says, pointing at him, "do not get to comment on my attitude in my house." He turns away to look at anything but Alec.

Alec smacks his arse, one solid slap that's quickly followed by Alec pressing his whole body against Q's. "James left me explicit instructions for taking care of you."

Q can't help the shudder that runs through him. He, James, and Alec are all more or less of a height, but James and Alec are much broader than him, and he feels every bit of that difference with Alec pressed to his back.

Alec hustles him into the bedroom and out of his clothes. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

Q has a pretty good idea, but he folds his arms over his chest and stares Alec down.

Alec only chuckles and pushes Q onto the bed. He takes off Q's glasses and gets him arranged on his hands and knees. Then he cups Q's arse in both hands. "That's lovely. It's going to be even more lovely when I'm done with you."

Q doesn't have time to make any sort of meaningful protest - not that he particularly wants to now that he is where he is - before Alec takes his hands away and brings one of them back down onto Q's arse with a loud, hard slap.

Q cries out, more in surprise that Alec started that hard than anything else.

Alec chuckles, and then hits him again. He takes up a steady rhythm that has Q's cock fully hard in no time.

Alec pauses after not nearly long enough. "That is lovely." He stretches over Q to open the nightstand drawer, the top one where the lube and condoms are.

Q isn't half ready for him to stop, but he doesn't get a say when it's like this, so he only moans and spreads his legs a bit wider.

"Lovely," Alec murmurs again.

There's the click of the lube opening, and then Alec's fingers, two of them straight into him.

Q gasps out a breath and turns his forehead against the pillow below him.

"There we go," Alec says. "Not so stroppy now, are you?"

Q pulls himself together enough to say, "Fuck you."

Alec tsks at him and slaps his arse, hard, and follows it up by twisting his fingers to hit Q's prostate just right. "None of that. Be good for me."

Q lets out a loud moan and stops trying to fight anything Alec might want to do to him, which is, at the moment, to finger him for a bit.

Then Alec leans over him again and opens a drawer in the nightstand.

"Look at that," Alec says. "All neatly organized. Good boy."

The second drawer, then. Q has his head turned so he doesn't know what Alec's taken out of it until Alec takes his fingers out and replaces them with a plug. The plug's thicker than his fingers were, and Q has to breathe through both the momentary discomfort of it going in and his urge to make himself come right now.

He gets just a bare moment of that before Alec spanks him again. Now every hit jostles the plug in him, and it's so much better. Q arches into it, squirms, moans, cries out as it goes on and on and on.

Alec stops just as Q gets to the limit of what he thinks he can take.

"Please," Q begs.

"Don't worry," Alec says. "I'm going to take good care of you." He pulls the plug out, and Q is empty for a horribly long pause during which he just barely hears a condom packet ripping over the sound of his own panting breaths.

Alec enters him in one push that's almost too much, that makes Q shout.

"God, that's good," Alec says. He grips Q's hips, his fingers digging in hard, and fucks him in sharp thrusts that smack his hips against Q's arse.

Every one of them pushes the air out of Q's lungs, and with it words he can't help, pleas and moans and begging for Alec to let him come. He doesn't know if Alec is going to let him or if he's going to be trapped on this delicious edge forever.

Then Alec takes one hand off his hips and wraps it around his cock instead. The first touch of it shocks Q into silence. It doesn't hold; as soon as Alec moves his hand in concert with his hips, Q comes with a shout. Alec strokes him all the way through it, fucks him through it too.

"What a good boy," Alec murmurs when Q is done coming and just shuddering under him. "So good for me." He kisses Q's back, and then he pushes Q all the way down onto the bed and fucks down into him.

It's too much, the sheets rubbing against his cock and Alec hitting his prostate with nearly every thrust. Q whines and tries to twist away from it. Alec doesn't let him, uses the weight of his body to keep Q there and keeps fucking him. It's so good and too much, and then Alec grunts as he comes and finally stops moving.

He gets off of and out of Q after a moment and turns him onto his side.

"There we go," Alec says, wiping a thumb through the sweat on Q's temple. "Feel better now?"

Q groans and stretches, and he pulls Alec's hand down to press a sloppy kiss to his palm. "Explicit instructions?" It takes some effort to put the words together, but he does it.

Alec gives him the same kind of seductive smirk James does. "Very explicit."

Q lets his eyes drift closed and the smile take over his face.

"If you're sleeping," Alec says, "it's just a nap. You still need to eat."

Q smiles wider. "I want curry."

Alec laughs, and then he kisses Q. The first one, Q only realizes when it's over.

"Whatever you want."

*

Q half-wakes when the bed dips. "Alec?"

"No, James."

Q smiles, and shifts closer to James's warmth. Then he wakes all the way up. "James?" He sits up, hissing a little, and leans over James to turn on the bedside lamp.

The light reveals James, the smile on his face making the corners of his eyes crinkle up. "Hello, darling."

Q looks over what he can see of James. "Are you all right?"

"Perfectly fine." James pulls Q down on top of him. He's not wearing anything, but Q forgets about that when James gives him a thorough kiss. "It was simple, it just took some time." He squeezes his arms around Q. "I can tell Alec took good care of you."

Q can feel himself turning a bit red, and he squirms against James. They're both naked, and that makes it feel even better. "Yes."

James chuckles and kisses Q, running his hands down Q's back and over his arse. "Very good care," he says when his fingers find and nudge the plug in him, making Q gasp.

"Two-day mandatory leave," Alec says. "M's direct orders."

The smirk that puts on James's face is absolutely filthy. "Well, we'll have to put that to good use." He nudges the plug again, a little harder.

Q rubs his cock against James's hip. "Please."

James kisses him and lets him rub against him for a bit longer, even past when Q gets fully hard. Then he slaps Q's arse and says, "Sit up for me, darling."

Q does, kneeling up over James and taking the opportunity to look at the perfect definition of his chest and abs and arms.

James gets the lube and a condom out of the top nightstand drawer. He squeezes lube into one hand and uses it to stroke his cock. It was already mostly hard, but Q watches it get harder, and he wants it. He reaches out to help.

Alec's hands close over his wrists and pull his arms behind his back. "Uh-uh, sweetheart. Just watch."

Q jerks against Alec's hold. "Please."

James raises an eyebrow. "He's awfully demanding. I thought you were taking care of him."

"Of course I was," Alec says. "He's always demanding."

James grins. He lets go of his cock and uses the same hand to stroke Q's, just once. He tears open the condom packet, rolls the condom on, and strokes it to get it wet. Then he reaches around Q and takes the plug out so slowly that Q can feel every millimeter of it stretching him wide open as it goes. James holds up the plug. "One of the large ones."

"Very demanding," Alec says. "And so responsive when you give him what he wants." He presses his lips just behind Q's ear.

"He is that." James pours out more lube and uses it to push three fingers into Q. He twists them, spreading the lube around and making Q gasp.

Q would fall onto James if it weren't for Alec holding him up. "Please, fuck, James."

"I have missed you, darling," James says, and then he pulls Q forward, holds his cock in place, and finally lets Q sink down onto it.

The plug was big enough that James's cock isn't a stretch, but still, it's James's cock when he's been gone for months, and then Alec lets him go and James pulls him down so his cock rubs against James's perfect abs while James kisses him.

"What do you think?" Alec asks.

James looks over Q's shoulder, one hand on the back of Q's head to keep him from looking too. "I think so."

The conversation doesn't make much sense, not until Q feels a touch to his arse. Both of James's arms are still around him, so it must be Alec's finger circling his hole and then pressing into him alongside James's cock.

Q whines high in his throat.

"Oh, I think he likes that," Alec says.

"He does." James mouths at Q's neck, then kisses him deeply. "Would you like more, darling?"

Q pants against James's cheek. "I-" He doesn't know the answer.

Alec thrusts his finger into and out of Q. He can feel it moving in him while James's cock doesn't, and it's so good. It shorts out rational thought so all Q can do is say, "Please."

He whines when Alec takes his finger out.

Alec leans over him and presses a kiss against his shoulder. "Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll take care of you."

Q loses track of what Alec's doing because James kisses him and thrusts up into him. That and the way James's hands roam over him are more important at the moment.

He pays attention again when Alec's hand rests over his arse and James stills his hips.

"Take a deep breath and relax for us, sweetheart," Alec says.

Q does as he's told, and he's rewarded with pressure and then something pushing into him alongside James's cock. Something large, and more yielding than something out of the second drawer of the nightstand.

"James," he gasps.

James rubs his hands up and down Q's back. "It's all right, darling. You can take it. You can take both of us."

Q isn't sure he can, but he rests his cheek on James's shoulder and tries to relax as much as he can while Alec pushes all the way into him. They're thick, the two of them together, and it leaves Q almost sobbing for breath.

"That's a good boy," Alec says. He rubs at Q's hip. "Are you ready for us to move?"

Q almost chokes on his breath, and he shakes his head.

"I think he needs a moment," James says.

"We can give him that." Alec bends over him. It changes the angle, the pressure, and Q gasps. He turns it into a moan when James leans up to meet Alec in a kiss over Q's shoulder. "You made a good choice with this one."

"Didn't I?" James, infuriatingly, pulls off smug extremely well. He kisses Q's temple. "Ready for more, darling?"

Q takes a deep breath and nods. "Yes, please." His voice comes out raspy, like he's already been screaming.

Alec sits up, and he pulls Q up with him. Q gets to look at James like that, appreciating both how good James looks and the way James looks at him. Q went a little soft while Alec was putting his cock into him, but now James strokes his cock and Alec thrusts gently into him and he gets all the way hard again. Then James stops touching his cock.

Q reaches for it himself, but Alec grabs his wrists and pins his arms behind his back again. All Q can do is take the slow movements of Alec's cock in and out of him.

James sits up, and they press Q between them while they fuck him and James kisses him and Alec tells him he's a good boy.

Q's whole world narrows down to the two of them, and the way it feels every time Alec thrusts into him, the way it makes James's breath hitch every time.

He wants to come, and he never wants it to stop. He loses control of what he's saying, but hears himself say, "Please," and, "More," and, "Fuck me."

"You're perfect," James murmurs into his ear. He lies down and pulls Q down with him. He thrusts his hips up into Q a little more like this. He runs his hands down Q's arms. He laces their fingers together and pulls their hands up over their heads.

Q can't move like that, not at all, takes it while they fuck him and James holds him, and then Alec bends over him, his body laid all along Q's back, and puts his hands over Q's. Q can't move and he's surrounded by them and they're in him and his cock rubs against James's abs every time they move.

It's so good he can't breathe, gasps for breath, clings as tightly as he can to James's hands.

James says something to him, soft murmurs that he eventually understands as James asking him to let go with one hand. It takes another minute before he can tell his body to follow that instruction.

James's hand slides out from under his, Alec's still on top, pressing him down. They move their hips, more than just the thrusting they've been doing, and then James's hand is between them, wrapped around his cock.

Q teeters on the edge, the sensations running through him building to a peak, and then he tips over it and thinks maybe he screams as he comes.

"God," Alec says. He lets go of Q's hands, sits up, grips his hips instead, and fucks hard and fast into him. "Is he crying?"

"Yes." James's voice is as rough as Alec's. "It's exquisite."

They're talking about him, and he is crying, can feel the tears dripping down his cheeks now that he's coming back to himself.

"Only the best for us," Alec says.

They stop talking then, just fucking Q while he lays between them, too much, all of it's been too much, but it's so good.

Alec comes first, and there's a pause while he pulls out, and then it's just James inside him, James thrusting up into him and coming with a groan that it's been too long since Q last heard.

James pulls out, and one of them brushes a finger across Q's hole.

"Okay, sweetheart?"

Q considers it. It takes a lot of effort to figure out how he feels and translate that into some sort of communication. He feels wrung out and used. It's glorious. He nods against James's chest.

"Good."

James's arms come around him, so it must be Alec cleaning him up and wiping away the tears on his cheeks.

Q has a thought and mumbles it into James's chest.

James turns his head so his mouth isn't mashed into James's skin. "What was that, darling?"

Q tries to make it clear, in both enunciation and explanation. "We should all get tested," he says, "so you can do that without the condoms and plug me after."

There's a silence that stretches just long enough that Q opens his eyes, worried. He can't quite interpret the look on James's face, although it doesn't seem to be anything bad. He tries to fix it in his memory; maybe he can figure it out when he hasn't just been fucked into next week.

Alec fits himself to their sides and throws an arm around Q. "You're a treasure."

"We're going to take such good care of you together," James promises.

Q has no doubt of that.


End file.
